


The Beginner's Guide of How To for Dummies

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pietro Has No Filter, Romance, Song fic, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda thinks a lot about it afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginner's Guide of How To for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> There will be glimpses of the other avenger's lives too, this time is Wanda's turn. This is a follow up to "All About Steve". Enjoy!

_[(Kicks – FKA Twigs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6viRh2rfs7g) _

 

Wanda thinks a lot about it afterwards. About Steve and Tony down at the lab doing… couple stuff. Her brother just shrugged it off, despite the faint blush on his cheeks, and left to his room, acting like nothing happened a few hours later when they all met in the movie theater floor for movie night.

She was trying to not get into anyone’s head once she was out of the elevator.

Steve was there turning the popcorn machine on and trying to keep Thor away until there was enough for anyone. Sam greeted her with a smile and a wave and she waved back. Natasha, who had returned from a mission a few days ago, was already there with Bruce and Sam, the man was trying to convince them the bruise on his cheek had been caused by a shrinking man who try to break into the New Avengers Facility. Bruce patiently nodded while the redhead was trying hard not to laugh, to Sam’s annoyance.

“Hey, princess” Clint surprised her, hugging her waist.

Wanda turned, “Clint!” She smiled widely and hugged him, “I thought you were on a mission” She pulled back looking at him, searching for bruises anywhere, much like she did with her brother.

“He bailed, missed me too much” Pietro said with a smirk on his face, joining them, Clint rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss, a small peck that erased the smirk of his face.

Wanda smiled at them, grinning when she noticed Pietro blushed when Sam Wilson whistled. Apart from Steve, Sam was the closest friend Pietro had. He had been in charge of training Pietro the past weeks, according to Steve it had been the worst mistake ever, since the only thing they both did was eating snacks, play videogames and mess with Bruce and Thor.

“Aw!” Sam exclaimed, Pietro rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“I finished early, with Jim’s help was easy peasy” Clint explained.

“Hey, kids” James Rhodes entered the room, Wanda shook his hand politely and Pietro nodded at him, “Barton you better not be taking all the credit”

“I bet poor Legolas did all the job” Tony entered the room, he patted Rhodey’s shoulder and grinned at Clint.

Wanda chuckled nervously when Tony smiled at her, she looked away quickly towards her brother for some reason and when she heard a chuckle from Tony she looked back at him, but he was already in a conversation with Rhodey.

She felt a hand on her back, and she turned to find Vision’s eyes smiling at her. He had recently started to wear “normal clothes”, often sharing his doubts with Thor, who did enjoy wearing shirts with funny remarks or anything from the popular culture. He was wearing a “Star Wars” shirt this time and looking very uncomfortable.

“I like your shirt” Wanda said.

“Darcy it for him” Thor said grinning widely, clapping the man’s shoulder, Vision smiled softly, That she loved about Thor, the joy he spread was always very welcomed by anyone, “I got myself the same one”

“My… You could be twins” Natasha said, winking at Wanda who chuckled at Vision’s confused face.

Since it was Jim’s turn to select the movie they all gathered to watch “Pulp Fiction”. Clint and Natasha were excited and Tony called it a classic, Sam insisted it was way too much blood for the children, Wanda rolled her eyes and Pietro punched his shoulder. Steve said he had been meaning to see it for a while, he regretted it half an hour later when the bloodbath started.

“This is awesome” Thor said, his eyes glued to the screen while he grabbed a fistful of popcorn from Steve’s bowl, since he had finished his’, “My lady Jane hates this kind of movies” he added.

“That’s because they have way too much blood” Steve said giving him the bowl, making a face.

“Classic Tarantino, my dear Steve” Natasha grinned, she turned to Bruce, to find him equally disgusted, she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t start making out, please” Sam whined, and threw a pillow at Natasha, who caught it and put it on Bruce’s lap, resting her head on it.

“Tasha knows she has to respect Tarantino time” Clint said.

After that there was silence, except for the snarky dialogue on the screen and Thor devouring the popcorn. Wanda lost interest in the movie after a few minutes, losing herself in the warm feeling of Vision next to her.

Vision’s skin wasn’t like human skin, still it didn’t feel synthetic for some reason, she knew he was some sort of android and the pinkish of his skin and the lack of eyebrows and eyelashes should make him look less than human, but for Wanda he was so much more than. For some reason the first time she saw him comes to her mind, he was, putting it in simple terms, naked.

She knows for a fact that he is… Anatomically different. She remembers being in awe by him anyways, that’s one of the reasons she feels they are meant to be. She thinks about the past lovers she had, one or two back in Sokovia, but she had never wanted to get intimate with them, for years she thought there just wasn’t a sexual spark in her, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t found herself imagining herself and Vision together that way now.

“Not interested in the movie, Wanda?” he asked quietly. Wanda nodded, she hadn’t really been paying attention. He blinked at her and then went back to the movie. She looked at the screen and tried to focus, then she glanced at Steve and Tony infront of them.

Tony was watching the movie, or at least pretending to be, and Steve, who was now trying hard to keep his eyes open, enjoyed the way Tony’s fingers ran through his hair, anyone who wasn’t really paying attention wouldn’t notice. She looked around and everyone was looking at the screen, only Wanda was aware of it.

She stared at them for a while, the way Steve leaned his head back to the touch oh so slightly, and the way Tony smirked softly, knowingly, gave Wanda’s curiosity a voyeuristic tone, she hadn't realised she was staring, and only only noticed when Vision slipped his hand over her’s and she realised she had clenched her hands into a fist.

“Are you alright, Wanda?” She blinked several times. “You look… feverish”

His fingers ghost her cheek for a second and she feels possesed when she grabs his face and kisses him deeply. Her whole body rejoices when he returns the kiss firmly, not hesitation or doubt, his hand over hers spreads over her thigh seeking her the heat that leaves her body. They have kissed many times before, but for Wanda it was different this time.

She wanted to feel all of him, she wanted his soft lips, his tongue dancing with hers in the inside of her mouth, she wanted the warmth of his hands on her. _She wanted_.

The lights go on and the room gets more illuminated. Waking up Clint, who had been snoring softly, and waking up Steve, who had fallen asleep only a minute before. Wanda pulls back all of sudden, their lips making an embarrasing sound, loud enough that Tony turned around to see what was happening, making Wanda stand up so fast she felt dizzy.

The older man supressed a smile and Vision looked at her dumbfounded.

“That was amazing!” Thor yelled, diverting the attention from her, “I approve of Tarantino!”

“Told you” Natasha said, stretching from when she was laying, he head still on Bruce’s lap.

“Sam Jackson is the man” Sam added.

“Well, It was nice to share this moment with you my friend” Tony stands and shakes Jim’s hand, “You should come more often”

“The moment we discovered Steve’s intolerance to gore?” Clint said, gaining a glare from Steve and a laugh from Tony.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked, turning to Tony.

“I’m going down to the lab” He answers, Steve sights heavily.

“Oh, fighting over the lab already, Stark?” Sam says and Jim laughs, followed by an eye roll from Tony.

“That’s actually the only place Stark and Steve don’t actually… fight” Pietro says.

Steve’s eyes widen and his cheeks blush.

“Oooookay, I’m going, goodnight” Tony says.

“What are you talking about?” Natasha asks, “What is he talking about?” She turns to Clint, the man shrugs.

“Wanda knows” Pietro says.

“No I don’t” Wanda says quickly.

Natasha, god bless her, kicks Pietro softly and he winces. She stands and then yawns. Vision is looking at Wanda but she refuses to met his gaze.

“Well, we better go rest” Natasha says.

“I have to wake early to receive Jane’s video phone call” Thor adds.

“Nighty, nighty” Tony says, he kisses Steve and then leaves to take Rhodey to his room.

“I am exhausted too, Barton, you cooking tomorrow right?” Sam claps Clint’s shoulder.

“Yes, Sir” Clint smiles.

“I’ll take you to your room” Steve says to Sam and the man nods.

“And you take me to mine” Clint tells Pietro, who throws an apologetic look at his sister, she waves and then leaves the room.

When Wanda is alone in her room, she lays on the bed incapable of sleeping. she can still feel Vision’s touch. She bites her lower lip, swollen from the kiss from earlier. Before she knows it, her own hands are caressing her body, her breasts, where her nipples feel sensitive, her abdomen, where the unbearable heat is pooling, and it’s almost enough.

Almost.

 

 

_“Tell me, what do I do when you're not here? What do I do when you're not here?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if to make the series "Civil War" compliant. I was going to but I'm not so sure anymore, the big game's spot left me emotionally drained.


End file.
